


According to the plan

by VandaQ



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: M/M, They are sweet, Why is there no fanfiction with these two?, what?, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VandaQ/pseuds/VandaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things go according to the plan; some... Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to the plan

**Author's Note:**

> Orange is the new black has cast a spell on me and I totally spotted Jason's gayness. (I understand him totally, Gavin is a sugar lump baby) COME ON Did they hear of subtility?... They were eyefucking, so I don't think so. 
> 
> Enjoy this while listening to Sara Jackson-Holman: Cellophane.

There is a mute sound, something resembling pens hitting the floor combined with gasps and breaths that are ragged and impossible to control, but his attention is not disturbed. It is not bothered either when he starts to unbutton and unzip, clothes denying him feeling the skin underneath the suit tight embrace. Glasses are retrieved carefully and placed on the massive oaken desk, while an affectionate smile is addressed to him. He leans in, closer and closer to the body of the other, the warmth alluring and seducing and as he feels soft petals moving against his, another sound can be heard; metal against wood. The fancy label from the desk is now on the floor, the name written with capitals directed to the locked door; Jason Figueroa.

"What?" His words coax out of the other man, seemingly, an amused, perplex reaction as the glistening blue eyes of Gavin's watch him with vivid interest. "She accused you for not sleeping with her?"

"I am her husband, after all." The smile falters and he feels a pang of pain attacking his heart at the hurt look from those icy crystals as they retreat their gaze. "I am sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Stop it." Silence falls heavy and burdening as Gavin retrieves his glasses and his palms retreat and never return to their previous position, on his shoulders. He feels a sigh decorating his lips and his palm now cradles the other's jaw, an icy blue stare piercing deeply into his soul.

"I apologise. It was not my intention to upset you, you know this. You _know_ it, Gavin." For a second, the waters that seem trapped under ice seem to have lost their power, but then the warmth inundates Gavin's gaze and the faintest of the smiles blossoms on his lips. Long fingers come to press his own hand closer against the warm cheek he holds in his tender caress and a pair of lips pepper the skin of his palm with a few small kisses. He leans in closer, his right arm wrapping closer around the waist of his lover as he glues his cheek to the other's silky locks.

"Just a little longer. I promise everything will come out just fine. I will win the elections, then I will leave her. By the end of the divorce, you will have already moved in our new beautiful apartment." When he looks down, on Gavin's lips resides an affectionate smile and he moves his head in an approving nod. Jason smiles back, reassuringly, telling himself everything must go according to the plan.


End file.
